<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what's my name? by stufferknee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472328">what's my name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stufferknee/pseuds/stufferknee'>stufferknee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Panties, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stufferknee/pseuds/stufferknee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't seem to stay away from Neville every time you're dragged out to the pub together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom &amp; Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Neville Longbottom/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what's my name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music pumped through the pub over the mingling voices as you stared at the boy across from you. A far leap from the bumbling, nervous wreck he’d been as a child, a charming and almost cocky Neville sat with a smirk on his face. The only two left at the table as Blaise and Steph slipped away somewhere together, you fought back the urge to pull him into the dimly lit bathroom. It seemed as though Neville was fighting the same battle, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he stared at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to talk or are you going to continue to stare at me?” you teased, an eyebrow raised at the chuckle he let out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I not allowed to enjoy the view?” he countered, leaning his elbows on the table as he wiggled his own brows. “It’s a bloody fantastic view.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was this quick wit in school? Finally all grown up?” Leaning back in your chair, you surveyed his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville’s eyes darkened considerably as he leaned in a little closer, tongue swiping his lips again. “You already know the answer to that question, darling. Or are we forgetting the last time we sat in this pub?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories of Neville’s lips on your throat, his fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs in the bathroom, pounding into you with reckless abandon flashed through your mind as your thighs clenched. He merely chuckled again, leaning back in his chair as he tossed you a wink. “Didn’t think so. You’re already flustered thinking about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shove off, I’m fine,” you lied through your teeth, feeling the wetness already pooling between your thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why don't I believe you? Remembering exactly how I felt buried inside you, perhaps? Or how your nails scratched down my back? Or even the adorable word you called me right at the end there… what was it again?" His smirk was nearly etched onto his face at this point, enjoying watching you squirm under his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about," you scoffed, thighs rubbing together in desperation for a little friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, be a good girl and tell me the word. I know you remember it, darling." He leaned back in closer as your breath hitched, his hand running over your leg under the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy…" you said softly, smirking at him now as his fist clenched, the veins rippling in his arms from it. "Seems someone likes the sound of that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville swore under his breath, his mouth opening and quickly shutting as Steph and Blaise stumbled back to the table. The purple marks along her neck were evidence enough to what they'd been up to. Neville shot you a knowing wink as you laughed, directing your attention to your friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, we're going to go back to the boy's flat," Steph said, grabbing your hand as she pulled you to your feet. "And don't you dare protest because I see the 'fuck me' eyes you’re giving Nev," she whispered in your ear, a smirk on her face as you rolled your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, just keep your hands to yourselves until we get there. You're nauseating." You laughed, following the couple out as Neville slid up behind you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eager to get back to mine?" His breath fanned across your neck as he whispered in your ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bite me, Longbottom," you huffed, turning your head to meet his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I plan on it, darling," he answered with a wink, his hand resting on your back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steph and Blaise quickly disappeared to his bedroom as you and Neville stopped in the kitchen to grab another drink first. Making your way up to his, you found yourself looking around his room. Neville hadn't followed so you had a second to yourself, glancing around. It was neat and tidy, what you'd expect from him. Various plants scattered around, books and parchment were strewn on the desk in neat piles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His bedside table drawer was open which piqued your curiosity as you looked into it. Something caught your eye as you pulled it out, material that you knew all too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Snooping in my drawers?" Neville's voice startled you as you balled it in your fist, turning to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been missing these panties for weeks, tell me why I just found them in your drawer." You held them up, letting it fall from your palm as a deep crimson blush crept into his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, right, that," he coughed awkwardly, shifting his weight as you relished in the power you held over him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a step towards him, he shifted and coughed again, unable to find anything to say. "If I remember right, I was wearing them that night. Did you take them home with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You snuck out first. When I was about to, I noticed they were on the counter and pocketed them. Guess I forgot to give them back to you," he muttered, one hand rubbing the back of his neck as the other clutched his bottle of ale.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So why are they in your bedside drawer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," you purred, Neville's eyes widening as he took a hesitant step towards you. "I reckon someone's been thinking about me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if I was," he answered, the cockiness creeping back in as he set the bottle down, closing the distance to you. "What if I was thinking about how bloody good that pretty mouth made me feel?” His hand was on your waist, pulling you against him as his other slid up your neck. "You can't tell me you don't think about it too?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting your lip, you tried to avoid his gaze. The lust pooled in his eyes as you felt his fingers gripping you tighter, a finger slipping under your chin to bring your face to meet his. "Not at all," you lied, your breath hitching as his lips ghosted against yours before moving towards your neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a bloody awful liar, darling. I can feel how fast your heart is racing. How tightly your legs are pressed together right now. Give in to it, give in to me," he murmured, lips brushing against your neck as your lips betrayed you, a small sigh slipping from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville chuckled as your fingers danced along the hem of his shirt. Trailing light kisses along your neck, gentle caresses of his fingers building up the knot in your stomach as an ache settled deep within you. You wanted this — wanted Neville. "Fine," you admitted, feeling his teeth graze against your throat. "I want this, fuck I want this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clothes fell away as you both gripped at each other, a groan slipping from Neville's lips as your shirt and skirt lay discarded on his floor. Biting his lip he couldn't stop himself from reaching for you, pressing himself against you as his lips crashed against yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking beautiful," he hummed, moving you back towards his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands moved along your thighs as you laid back, kneeling between them as he nipped at the skin. You'd been slightly self-conscious of them and the stretch marks that spread across your skin. Seeing Neville between them, kissing and sucking hickeys onto them as he moved closer to the place you needed him most had the thoughts pushed away for the moment. A hand found his hair as the other clutched his sheets, hips bucking towards him with desperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, fuck please," you begged, biting your lips as your hips bucked against nothing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't even touched you yet and you're already soaked," he teased, a finger running along your panties as he chuckled. "Such a needy, desperate thing. Tell me what you want," he cooed, pushing to hear the one little word again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You, please, Neville fuck," you cried, his finger sliding away as he tutted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah ah, that's not what I want to hear. Tell me what you want, darling," he prompted again, his mouth inching ever so closer as you tried to pull him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your tongue, please Daddy!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all he needed to hear as he pulled off your panties, moaning at the sight in front of him. Between the fresh hickeys decorating your thighs and the wetness pooled and waiting for him, he was in heaven as his tongue quickly licked a stripe through your folds. Your moans were intoxicating as his tongue worked you, fingers buried in his hair as he smirked, relishing in the cries he was already ripping from you. He hadn't gotten to take his time with you last time and he planned on making you beg for him this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A finger slipped in as his tongue focused on your clit, incoherent moans tumbling from you as your hips moved to meet his motions. You could feel the knot in your stomach as you grew nearer and nearer, Neville could feel it too. You were clenched around his fingers as he sucked at the delicate bundle of nerves, his cock aching at the sound of his name slipping from your lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right there, Nev please," you groaned, feeling your release nearing faster and faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away, he smirked up at you as you whined, trying to push his fingers back inside of you as he nipped at your thigh again. "That's not my name, darling. What did I say?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nev-" you whined again, Neville straightening up as he glared down at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone needs to learn how to address me properly, I reckon," he mused, sitting down. "Over my lap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes widened as you realized he was serious. Moving to lay across his lap, his hand ran across the backs of your thighs and your ass. He groaned at the sight of you so vulnerable for him, a finger slipping back between your legs for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need a word, incase it's all too much," he said softly, his hand running across your ass again. "Do you have one in mind?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bowtruckle," you said with a shrug, it was easy enough to remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, count these slaps out for me. There will be ten," he instructed, the first one striking your cheek as you cried out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second came down, slightly harder than the first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It continued, each strike harder than the first, the ache burning deeper between your legs every time his palm made contact. Your hips moved involuntarily as Neville stilled you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Last two, darling. What's my name again?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nine!" You cried first, feeling the sting of his palm. "D-Daddy!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And are you going to forget that again?" He cooed, the last strike gentler than the previous as you cried out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Daddy! Ten!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bend over." His voice was husky as you complied, resting on your knees as your back arched. Your ass was red from the strikes as he tenderly ran his hand across them. The sensation made you jump, moaning at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy, please," you begged, desperate for release now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you need, darling?" He asked, cock in one hand as the other slid along you again, your hips bucking back into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't fuck the living daylights out of me in the next five minutes, I'm going to pass out, Daddy," you moaned, a finger sliding in as you gripped the sheets in front of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville didn't answer, instead sliding into you in one quick motion that had you crying out for him again. His pace was needy and desperate, his own ache relieved as you clenched around him. One hand reached around you to fondle your breasts, teasing a nipple between his fingers as your eyes clenched shut. It didn't take much to bring you near release again, especially when his fingers moved back to your clit. His cock buried so deeply inside of you was already enough to roll your eyes to the back of your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy, please can I cum?" you breathed, feeling it building as he picked up his pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cum on my cock, darling," he grunted, feeling his own nearing as you tightened around him, crying out as your legs shook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more thrusts had Neville nearly seeing stars as he moaned out your name, his own orgasm overtaking him. You could feel him filling you up as you both panted. Falling to the bed as he pulled out, your breaths were laboured as a giggle slipped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was bloody brilliant," you sighed, rolling to your side as Neville fell beside you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not too much?" He asked, smirking as you shook your head. "Come here, let me take care of that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a soft sigh as he rubbed some cream on the redness left from the spanking, the stinging fading instantly. His lips met your back as he kissed along it, smiling against you. Fetching two glasses of water, he slid back into his bed, raising the blankets so you could crawl in with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can stay if you'd like. Reckon Steph is staying with Blaise." His cheeks were flushed as you sat next to him, accepting the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should go to the pub more often," you commented, smirking at Neville as he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agreed," he mused, eyeing the marks left on your skin, sure to linger for a few days. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, please leave kudos &amp; comment if you enjoyed it!<br/>My works are all published at http://firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>